memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Arrowcave
The Arrowcave '''is the headquarters for Oliver Queen and his team that houses his equipment and costume for his heroic persona, The Arrow, now Green Arrow. The base now also holds the gear for the Black Canary, Speedy, Red Arrow and Spartan, and for a brief period the White Canary too. What was to become the base of operations for Oliver, was originally one of the factories of the Queen Consolidated, located in the Glades. After the great increase of crime in the Glades, the factory was closed, and there was left in the open structure. The bottom of it was a big empty space that served as a conduit pipe. After the Alpha-Omega bio-attack on Starling and the SCIS's discovery of the base (courtesy of Ra's al Ghul), the team relocated to Oliver's secondary base located underneath Palmer Technologies. After Jeremy Tell infiltrated the base, Oliver decided to once again relocate the base, claiming that it would be a "surprise", and with help from Cisco Ramon and S.T.A.R. Labs, it was located underneath his mayoral campaign headquarters. Used by Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen, Typhuss James Kira and Laurel Lance, it is sometimes referred to as '''The Foundry, The Lair, or The Bunker. History Creation of the base When Oliver returns from Lian Yu, he, along with Tommy, in the Glades quickly pass by, and seeing all manufactures abandoned. Before starting his crusade against crime, he first had to establish a secret base, then secretly invaded the place, and alone, transformed the region from the pipes in his secret base. Initially he fixed the wiring of the site, and installed a series of phosphorescent green reflectors to illuminate the area. Subsequently he took a load of the latest generation computers and work tops, and also installed an encrypted connection to the network. He also carried a series of machines and tools, to build arrows, equipment and analysis, this along with a container containing materials. Oliver also had installed a system of equipment for compounding and mixing of chemical ingredients, along with a simple material training and exercises. He also kept his uniform and bow inside a wooden box. Although functional, the base was still rather minimal and messy. Often pipes and natural constructions were used for regular exercise by Oliver, and occasionally John, for training. The cave also contained a stretcher, defibrillator, first aid equipment, medications and herbs variety. When John joined the team, he dubbed the same place Arrowcave. After Felicity joined up, the computer system was improved with the installation of more computers and software update. The base itself was used as headquarters for work by Oliver and his team, as well as being used for the construction of new equipment, production of chemicals, analysis, tracking criminals, training and exercises. To cover the time spent in Arrowcave, Oliver created Verdant, a nightclub on the top of the factory. The club and the cave were connected via a staircase underground. The ladder was hidden behind a wall, this one to be opened, it was necessary to pull a series of electrical switches. After being burned by Firefly, Oliver again reformed, he also modified the entry for Arrowcave so that now the passage was a common door, protected by an electronic lock with password (this only Oliver, Typhuss, Felicity, Tommy, and John knew); the door was supposedly the pantry of the club. After the earthquake caused by Malcolm Merlyn, the cave had a damaged structure, although it was not fundamentally compromised. Redesign Due to earthquake damage, the foundation had halted its functioning in the short term, but with a sudden trip by Oliver, the site was abandoned. During the interval of five months, Felicity, believing that Oliver would return and again be the Hood, completely reformed the cave. All computers were updated, with the addition of large touch screen monitors. Rustic stations were replaced by metal benches with personalized equipment and latest generation construction. White reflectors were installed in an organized way throughout the cave, along with several glass panels containing equipment and arrows. Various storage containers containing different materials have also been coupled. Oliver's new bow is now kept in a specific glass container, and his attire is left to display on a mannequin in a glass panel. Despite the redesign, underground pipes can still be seen and used by Oliver, for exercising, including a rustic bar. Training mats have also been added for martial arts between Oliver and John along with an advanced training equipment aiming with bow and arrow. The Foundry was later repaired after the attack by Slade and his henchmen, and due to conversations between Oliver and Felicity, Oliver seems to be living in the Foundry after losing Queen Consolidated. However, it was compromised again by Captain Quentin Lance, who raided it with SCIS after the arrest of Roy Harper, in his hunt to take the Arrow down. After the SCIS inspected everything, they left the cave a mess, as Oliver was later seen digging through the rubble. "Lair 2.0" In the early days of his crusade as the Hood, Oliver had a secondary lair underneath his family's company established in case the Foundry was compromised, but Oliver eventually begun using it as a place to go in moments of sorrow or a need to simply be alone, such as when he was grieving over the loss of his mother. Following Oliver's exposure as The Arrow and the foundry's compromising, Team Arrow begin using the secondary lair as their primary facility, with Felicity serving as the base's main operator. Not long after the relocation, Jeremy Tell attacked Palmer Technologies and followed Felicity and Curtis Holt into the new lair. In the ensuing battle the majority of the base was destroyed, promoting Oliver to create a another hidden base should Tell or Holt reveal its location to someone else. When Diggle asked if it should be considered another "secret", Oliver denied it and said it was more of a "surprise". "Lair 3.0" Oliver later purchased Sebastian Blood's former campaign headquarters and, with the aid of S.T.A.R. Labs, primarily Cisco Ramon, created a new Arrowcave below the building. The new lair had a large array of computers, specialized areas for each member of the team, cases for suits made from poly-carbonate keyed to their owners' specific bio-metrics, and training facilities, but experienced glitches and power outages routinely on account of Felicity not using copper wiring for the connection to the Palmer Technologies satellite. For Kendra Saunders' safety, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon brought her to Star City as Team Arrow had experiences dealing with mystical elements, during which, the Flash suit used the mannequin the team prepared for the Flash since their last team up. "Lair 4.1" In 2387, Typhuss had another Arrowcave built by Felicity in his house in Paris as a backup lair for the team. The backup lair had a large array of computers, specialized areas for each member of the team, cases for suits made from polycarbonate keyed to their owners' specific biometrics, and training facilities. This Arrowcave was located downstairs in Typhuss's house, there was a hand scanner when Typhuss placed his hand on it would scan him and the computer would say identity confirmed, welcome Admiral Kira. Typhuss is the only person that can open the door because it scans his DNA and to close the door Typhuss places his hand on the scanner and the door closes. For security there is a holographic wall that hides the hand scanner and the Arrowcave from unwanted vistiors. If someone scanned it with a tricorder it would read as a real wall. ( ) Future In a possible future, by the year 2397 Team Arrow had disbanded, largely due to Grant Wilson's taking over of the city, and the Arrowcave was in disrepair. Oliver used it as a home, leading to public belief that he had died. Sara Lance arrived with Rip Hunter, from the past, along with Connor Hawke, seeking out a neuromorphic cortex. They ran in to Oliver, who eventually gave them the address and code. After later defeating Grant Wilson, Oliver and Connor decided to work together, deciding to use the lair as their base of operations. Users *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/The Hood/The Arrow/Al Sah-him/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Freelancer/Spartan **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Thea Queen/Red Arrow/Speedy **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Evelyn Sharp/Black Canary/Artemis **Rory Regan/Ragman **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Quentin Lance/Detective Former users *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *John Constantine *John Diggle/Spartan *Lyla Diggle/Harbinger *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Sara Lance/The Canary/White Canary *Thea Queen/Speedy *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Nyssa Raatko/Nyssa al Ghul *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Caitlin Snow Future users (2397 in possible timeline) *Team Arrow **Connor Hawke/Green Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Legends **Firestorm ***Jefferson "Jax" Jackson ***Professor Martin Stein **Rip Hunter **Sara Lance/White Canary **Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Category:Earth locations